Snowbank Kisses (Bucky Barnes x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: Bucky and Y/N are at Clint's farmhouse for a visit. A fresh coat of snow had freshly fallen, and Y/N is determined to go out and make good use of the winter season.


Ever since the whole Ultron Incident, you, Steve, Bucky, (ever since Steve and Sam found him), and Natasha would visit Clint and his wife every other weekend. It was certainly a nice and homey place, and it was good for you to get out of the city once and awhile. It felt like you were going home for a little while since you weren't quite used to living in a giant tower in the middle of a bustling city yet.

It was around the end of November, and a fresh, yet large patch of snow had fallen onto the ground overnight. There was maybe a foot of fresh powder on the ground. Nobody was really going anywhere, especially on a Saturday, so you thought it would be fun to go out in the snow.

Clint's kids were already outside, and you mostly figured that the kids would be more excited about the snowfall than anybody else. Yet, your inner self really wanted to go and fall into the cold white powder and relax. (Sitting in the snow was actually rather comfortable.)

From yours and Bucky's guest room, you could hear the kids yelling about and laughing. You wished that you could have kids someday, it was always so cute when you saw them playing and having fun. Rubbing your eyes and smoothing out your hair as best you could, you sat up. Eyeing the clock, it was only 9 AM, and the smell of breakfast eventually reached your nose. At this point, you were too ready to go out into the snow instead of going back and sleeping for another few hours.

"Buck," you say, tapping his normal shoulder gently, observing him as he slept on his stomach, hands underneath his pillow. Bucky groaned, turning his head on the pillow to your side, only opening one eye to look at you.

"It's too early," he groaned, closing his eye again and huffing at you.

"Come on, let's go out in the snow. We need to go out in nature. It's healthy."

"Maybe to you it is."

"It is to everyone. I read a study."

"You just want to drag me out there so you can throw snowballs at me."

"I promise I won't this time," you whine, tugging at his nightshirt.

"Fine, we'll go out." With another groan, Bucky lifted himself up and manoeuvred to sit on the side of the bed. Crawling over to him, you hugged Bucky from behind, rubbing a hand over his chest.

"I looveee yoouuuuu," you sang, giggling at the fact that he always gave in. You kissed his cheek and hopped off the bed, showing off your backside to him cheekily. As you made your way into the bathroom, you could swear that you could feel his grin.

"Love you too, doll."

After you both got dressed and ate your breakfast, you wrapped Bucky up in a scarf and hat at the front door. While you slipped your own beanie on, you were almost bouncing in excitement to get outside.

Since you were Canadian, you had always loved being out in the snow (and didn't really need a scarf). You loved Snow Tubing, Skiing, Snowboarding, and Skating. Pulling on the boots you brought along, you swung open the door enthusiastically and pulled Bucky outside with you.

"I think you're a little too excited about this, Y/N…" Bucky said, almost cringing at the crunch his boots made as you two walked down the steps and into the yard.

"Why wouldn't I be? I haven't seen a snowfall this awesome since I lived with my parents in Ontario."

"Alright then," Bucky replied, pulling you back, pressing your body against his chest. Bucky grabbed your waist with his metal arm and winked at you slyly. You eyed him with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk. "Let's see how much you love the snow when I do this!"

Bucky lifted you up and threw you both into the large snowbank that had extra snow from Clint shovelling the driveway an hour earlier (he was still working at it). The two of you landed in the bank with a huge 'WHUMP'. The snow flew everywhere, and some of it went back onto the driveway. Faintly, in the distance where Clint was still shovelling, you could hear him yelling; "Hey! You two better clean that up!"

The light and fluffy snow also fell all over you, covering your face and sticking to your jeans. Bucky took a bunch of snow in his hand and sprinkled it over your face. Both of you were laughing, not even caring about how cold you were.

"I think I love the snow even more now," you remark, wiping the flakes of snow off your face and looking at Bucky again. "And you thought you were too tired to have fun."

"Once you get used to it, I think it's okay."

Bucky's eyes looked so blue, and the brightness of the snow made them look even more so. You grinned at your boyfriend, pressing your forehead against his and snuggling up to him a little bit more.

"I reaaalllly love you…" You say again as if you never said it enough as you should. Bucky placed his cold normal hand on your cheek and went in for a cold kiss. You were smiling so much into the kiss that Bucky started smiling even more as well. You both separated and went back into the kiss multiple times, laughing a little bit in between each one.

For a moment, you thought that your kisses in the snow were going to turn into a makeout session, before Clint's younger daughter, Lila, saw you.

"Ewwwww! Cootieeeesssss!" She yelled, standing in the driveway, staring at you and Bucky. She made a yucky face at the two of you as if you and Bucky had done something unforgivable in front of her. You two quickly separated again, laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry, Lila..." You say, doing your best to stand and wiping the snow off of yourself. Bucky joined you, the two of you stepping out of the snow bank. Slowly, and still staring at you as she walked, Lila went off back into the patch of snow to find her brother again.

You eyed Bucky, who was still grinning.

"We've still got all of this farmland to explore. Why not go check it out?" He suggested, and you returned his grin once again.

"I like your style, Barnes." You clasped hands with Bucky, making your way to the other side of the driveway and began to trudge through the thick snow again. It was only going to be a matter of time until you pretended to trip and fall, bringing your wonderful boyfriend back down into the snow with you.


End file.
